Due to diversification of radio communication applications, receivers (multiband receivers), which are able to receive signals in a plurality of frequency bands, need to broaden reception bands thereof.
Conventional multiband receivers may subdivide frequency bands for a plurality of radio frequency bands so as to arrange reception mixers for the respective frequency bands, or they may limit the number of radio frequency bands, which can be concurrently received therewith, so as to arrange the prerequisite number of reception circuits (e.g. see NPL 1, NPL 2).